Blind Love
by Joy-girl
Summary: Kind of obvious if you know how I write, but hey! What can i say? I like to do that! And if you read about me, you know why. But that's not the pont! The point is that you need to read it and tell me if it's ok or if it stinks. Please?
1. Vileplume strikes again!

Hey peoples

Hey peoples! This is yet another story I'm going to add to my collection of stories to be finished! (I'm going to try and finish all my stories, REALLY!)

I think I read something like this story, so I'm sorry if this is like another story, ok? 

I was bored, so I decided to write something like this, so BEWARE: I don't think it's very good. But the good thing is most good writers think their stories aren't very good, right?

Ages ~

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Brock ~ 17

Jessie ~ 24

James ~ 24

So, go one and read already!!

****

Blind Love

~ Part 1 Vileplume strikes again! ~ 

It was a normal day for our heroes **and **heroine. Ash wanted to re visit some of the orange islands with Brock, avoiding Prof. Ivy's place of course. 

They were on an island, one of the ones were there were no gyms. 

"Hey Misty…" The black haired boy asked Misty while started looking around.

"Hm?"

"Isn't this were we met that Vileplume?"

Misty straightened up from helping Togepi and looked around. 

"I think you're right!"

"What Vileplume?" Brock inquired, clueless as usual…

"There was this Vileplume that Tracey and I tripped into." Ash started.

"And it freaked out and used stun spore on Ash and Tracey." Misty conrinued, "They both had a really bad fever, so I went out and found Polywag. He led me to the certain weeds to help make Ash and Tracey get better."

"Wow, do you think it's still here?"

"I hope not!" Ash made a face. 

Misty shrugged and walked away. "Well, I'm going to give Togepi a bath."

"Kay." Ash smiled. He watched – or rather stared – at her figure walking away. 

Of the three of them, Misty probably changed the most. She had changed her clothes into a light blue tank top that showed her belie and loose blue jeans. And by the advice of Ash, she let her hair grow. So know she wore her hair in a long wavy ponytail with a curl at the end, kind of like her sisters' hair. She also wore a necklace Ash had given her for her birthday. It said, 'friends forever'. 

Ash and Brock grew a bit, but not too much. Brock was already grown and didn't really change. He was less of a girl freak, mostly because he was dating Susie. But, he still had a soft spot for Jenny's and Joy's, much to Susie's dismay. 

Ash was taller, an inch taller than Misty, and an inch smaller than Brock. He still wore his jacket, but occasionally, he didn't wear his prized jacket, only because, in return of his advice on her hair, Misty advised Ash to not wear the jacket so much.

So as I was saying, Ash was staring at Misty as she left to bathe Togepi. 

Brock and Pikachu laughed to themselves. "So clueless!" Brock chuckled. 

Pikachu simply nodded and chuckled back in agreement. 

Ash finally broke out of his trance and looked back. He raised his eyebrow at Brock and Pikachu who were both holding one hand to their mouth in an attempt not to laugh. 

Brock cracked first when he saw Ash's clueless face. 

"What?!" 

"Pikachu pika! ((You are so cluless!))"

"About what?"

"Pika-pi pi Pikachupi pikachu p-I-k-a-c-h-u! ((Ash and Misty sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g!))"

"Shut-up!" Ash growled.

"First comes love," Brock continued laughing. "Then comes marriage," 

Pikachu hopped in Brock's arms, while Brock rocked him back and forth. They both chanted, "Then comes a baby in a baby carriage! / Pikachu pika Pikachu pi cha!" 

Ash was about to comment when…

"ASH!"

Ash jerked his head to where he heard his name. 

"ASH!"

"MISTY!" He bolted toward the direction of the voice. 

He raced through the bushes until he came to a large clearing. 

He saw Togepi crying in the hands of a Vileplume, and Misty was pulling on Togepi. It was a mini game of tug-o-war!

Ash's eyes widened in horror. 

"Misty! Get away!" 

~ Ash's POV ~ 

"MISTY!" I cried again. 

I watched as Misty looked up, just in time for her eyes to meet the stun spore. 

"AGH!" Misty let go and covered her face. 

The sudden lack of pull form the other side sent flying, along with Togepi. 

"Pi Pipipi! ((I got Togepi!))"

Pikachu ran and caught Togepi while I caught Misty before she fell so the ground.

"Misty!" I cried. I heard her cry out, then her hands fell from her face. I blinked the tears back from my eyes. She was unconcious, but something else was wrong – something dreadfully wrong. I just couldn't figure it out.

~ Misty's POV ~ 

What happened? Oh yeah! Now I remember! Togepi! Oh I hope he's ok! Now I know how Ash and Tracey felt! I hope that obnoxious Vilplume got it's slimy hands off my baby! I should wake up soon to see Togepi. I hope Ash beats the vile out of that Vileplume!

~ Normal POV ~ 

And that he did. But later, of course, first, he had to take care of Misty. 

But Ash was going to be there when Misty woke up. 

Ash sat by her sleeping bag the whole time. (Which happened to be a day) Brock tried his best to help Misty, but it was very complicated. He really didn't know what was wrong with her until she would finally wake up. 

It was 12:00 noon when misty finally did wake up. It was bright a sunny. And Ash was still with her, holding her hand silently begging her to get up. 

After a while he finally felt her stir.

"Ash?" She whispered. Her eyes blinked open.

"I'm here Misty."

"What time is it?"

"12:00"

"Midnight?"

Ash looked stunned for a moment. Midnight? His eyes went wide in horror when he realized the truth. "BROCK!!!!!!" He cried. He looked into Misty's eyes. They were staring straight ahead. She looked like she was in another world. (Actually, it was kind of like someone dead staring up at you like that. Have you ever seen one of those movies? When the person dies with their eyes wide open, staring at you. Don't you hate that? It freaks me out so bad!)

Brock came racing over, with Pikachu at his heels.

"Ash what is it? Oh, Hi Misty! How are you?"

"Brock? Where are you?"

Brock stepped back in amazement. She couldn't be blind!

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked with worry in his voice. 

"I don't know Brock!" Misty paniced. She stood up fast, almost stepping on Pikachu's tale. "Ash? Brock? What's wrong with me?!"

Ash and Brock looked at each other in worry. Who was going to tell her?

"Pikachupi, Pika Pikachu. ((Misty, come with me.))"

Pikachu put his tale in her hand and he led her to Togepi so the boys could talk. 

"I think you should tell her." Brock stated.

"Me?! Why me?!"

"Because you're her best friend!"

"Well you're her older brother!"

"But you have much more in common than me!

"Fine, how about Rock paper sicors?"

"Fine."

"Rock paper sicors, shoot!"

Both of them had paper.

"Rock paper sicors shoot!"

Both of them had Rock

"Rock paper sicors shoot!"

Both of them had paper. 

"OK, Ash, you are going to tell her." 

"Why?!"

"Because you love her and that's the right thing to do. She trusts you more than anyone and she needs you now more than ever. And you have a lot more patience with her sometimes than me."

Ash opened his mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again, then closed it like a fish. Trying to think of a good comeback. 

"Oh fine!" Ash mumbled his defeat. 

Ash timidly walked over to Misty. She was sitting there playing with Togepi. 

As Ash approached her, he tripped over a seashell of some sort and fell flat on his face. 

"OWWWW."

"Pika-Pi Pika? ((Ash are you ok?))"

Misty started laughing in spite of her 'problem'. 

"Oh what I wouldn't give to see that Ash!"

Ash mumbled something and sat down beside her. 

Her laughing died down. And she stared straight ahead. 

"I'm blind aren't I?" She asked bluntley. 

Ash nodded, "Yeah."

Misty's eyes watered. "OH Ash! It's not fair!" 

Ash put his arms around her and let her cry in his jacket.

"I'm sorry Misty." He said, almost in tears himself.

"Why?"

"I should have warned you earlier, or something!"

Misty grabbed Ash's hand and turned her face towards his. 

"Ash it was not your fault! You had nothing to do with this!"

"I guess. But don't you worry Misty! We'll get through this together!"

Misty looked at Ash once again. And although Ash knew she was blind, he could still see some spark of determination in her eyes.

"Yes we will Ash, yes we will."
    
    Ok, so that was really stinky. I dunno, it was just so, so, what's the word besides the obvious? (Such as Horrid, and worst) I don't know, cheesy? Sad? Something along those lines. *sigh* YEAH I KNOW! I HAVE NO SELF-ESTEEM! SO SUE ME!

I know, but maybe it won't be so bad! (Yea right!) But please review anyway! 

Smile! Jesus loves you! 

You know, smile? One of those rare things that appear on your face when your happy?

SMILE! Jesus loves YOU! 


	2. her eyes

Ok, here it is. You decide if it's good or not. I personally am only continuing it 'cause I'm bored and some people reviewed. Oh well. Does anyone have ideas? Please? I'm in desperate need on them! Any ideas will help out a lot!  
  
Ages ~  
  
Ash ~ 14  
  
Misty ~ 14  
  
Brock ~ 17  
  
Jessie ~ 24  
  
James ~ 24  
  
  
  
So… here it is!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Blind love  
  
~ Part 2: Her eyes ~  
  
  
  
The first thing Ash and Brock did was set out for the nearest pokemon center.  
  
After Ash and Misty's conversation, Misty had become more subdued and silent. She kept to herself a lot despite Ash's worried questions and even tried teasing Misty about how silent she was being. Misty just sat there ignoring them. At one point in time Ash remarked that he thought she was dead.  
  
The boys were getting worried and by the end of the day Ash had become increasingly worried.  
  
He walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Are you ok misty? Please tell me!" Ash begged, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Ash's eyebrows moved together in frustration. "No you're not!"  
  
Misty's eyebrow shot up with interest. She turned her head toward the sound of Ash's voice.  
  
"You have never ONCE been this silent! Not only that, but you have every reason to be angry and hurt! But it won't hurt you to talk about it!" Ash lectured.  
  
Despite her blindness, Misty's began to well up with tears and emotion. "I know Ash, and I'm sorry, but this is so big. I'll never be able to see Togepi again. I can't see sunrises and sunsets; I'll never be able to see pokemon evolve again. I'll never be able to see – to see you! I have to ask about everything." Her voice cracked. "I feel like a burden!"  
  
Ash was surprised. He never thought about it that way! But he could never let her think that she was a burden to them!  
  
"No Misty! You're not a burden! Never were and never will be! You've taken care of us countless times when we were sick, so now it's our turn. You have to look on the bright side anyway! You never have to see people or Pokemon hurt. You won't see wars or pain. I heard when you're blind, you're other senses improve a lot!"  
  
Misty smiled and reached out to hug Ash. Ash welcomed the hug with happiness.  
  
"Thank-you." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Ash's eyes filled with tears. He loved Misty! He would gladly take her place so that she wouldn't have to go through this.  
  
He guided Misty to her bed, unzipped it for her and led her in. She thanked him and closed her eyes to show that she was going to sleep.  
  
Ash didn't move from his spot but sat and stared at misty feeling more sorry for her by the second.  
  
"Pika-pi, Pikachu pika. ((Pika-pi, come to bed.))"  
  
Ash didn't respond to Pikachu's question, but said, "She didn't do anything to deserve this Pikachu. She had her whole life in front of her. Now she'll never see Togepi grow. Never really share the beauty of the stars and night."  
  
"Pikachu pika, Pikachu pika chu pi cha! ((That's why you're here, you have to show her everything, be her eyes!))"  
  
Ash's eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
"I will Pikachu! I will be her eyes! I'll tell her everything I see!" Ash smirked. "Maybe I can even exaggerate things and she can see things even more beautiful then they really are! I'll make her world wonderful again! And maybe even better than it was before!"  
  
  
  
  
  
So… do you like it? I hope so, I know it's short, but I need ideas badly! So please do review and tell me! Thank-you everyone who did review!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Smile Jesus loves you! 


	3. I could get used to this!

OK, here it is! The third chapter of Blind love. Thank you Tomboy AKA Ash! ^_^

Ages ~ 

 Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Brock ~ 17

Jessie ~ 24

James ~ 24

Blind love 

**~ Part 3; 'I could get used to this!' ~**

Night soon turned to day. Everyone was awed by the beautiful sunrise that morning that of course had somehow managed to get up that early. Brock shook Ash and gently woke up Misty, for they had to begun their journey soon. Ash sat up a rubbed his eyes. He immediately noticed Misty fumbling around in her bag looking for something. Ash scrambled up and out of his sleeping bed and over to Misty, remembering his promise to be her eyes. "What are you looking for?" he asked. 

**~ Misty's POV ~**

**What was I supposed to tell him? I know he's trying ot help! But I just don't feel right! I should be able to see! It's not FAIR! I know! I know! Who says life is fair? But I feel so weird asking Ash to help!**

**"I can't find my brush." I bit my lip. Did I mention I don't like asking for help? I HATE being helpless! It shows I'm weak! And that would be horrible for Ash to think that! Just another reason for him to hate me. I'm sure he's already annoyed with me. Who wouldn't be? I'm so darn helpless! What can I do?!**

**"Here it is." Ash said handing the brush to me and putting it in my hand. I'm SO glad he didn't ask me if I wanted him to brush my hair. You know, if this had to happen, I'm glad I have Ash. As much as we fight, I think he's the one who understands me the most. What? Yes! Ok! Yes! I like Ash Ketchum! Now stop looking at me like that! And this whole thing with me being blind and him helping me? That's not helping. I like him all the more with him hating me all the more? Does that make sense? I've found myself babbling on and on ot myself more than usual now. All that's left is me and my thoughts. Nothing else can really distract me except noise, and we're out in the middle of nowhere. (I think) **

**  I could hear Brock moving around, no doubt making breakfast. Yep! I can smell it! Beacon and Eggs! My favorite! I sat up eagerly asking Ash for my clothes. I heard him walk over and grab them out of my bag. I smiled. I could almost feel Ash smiling at me too, seeing me smiling. I know he's worried about me. Which worries me, so I wish he wouldn't worry about me! Am I confusing you? Good, cause I think I'm confusing myself. See? There I go thinking again! I have REALLY got to get used to this! Back to Ash!**

** "What?" **

**"I don't have to organize my stuff now."**

**I could hear Ash sigh. "Right. And I suppose you expect me to do it?"**

**I nodded. "Great! Now how was it you didn't lie your stuff?"**

**"Ash!" I know it sounds weird, but I'm happy he's teasing me, it makes things sound slightly normal at least.**

**"I'm kidding!" he laughed**

**"I know!" I laughed back.**

**"Come on you two! If your done flirting, you an eat now!"**

**My head got bigger, I could feel it. I'm sure Ahs got beet red. I handed him my mallet and him I felt him grab it out of my hand then I heard, **

**"Ash! Come on! You wouldn't hit a fellow male? Ash? Ash! Wipe that look off your face! Ash! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! Ack! No NOOOOO-OWWWW!"**

**I laughed. I could just picture it. Now this kind of picturing I'm happy to say is nice! I can picture exactly what s happening, if not more so. And no one can say that I knew better. It felt good to laugh again.  I could hear Ash chuckle and then laugh with me. I could just picture Brock withering on the ground in pain. **

**  After we were finally done laughing at Brock, ahs led me to the food and I ate greedily, fortunately, I didn't spill, unlike Ash, who was pouring this down his throat so fast as soon as he got it, I heard in hop up and run around the camp yelling something about 'too hot' and 'I NEED WATER!' Pikachu scampered off in the woods I'm sure looking for water to help his master, his little feet making the crunching noises if the forest. I noticed either my senses are greatly improving, or I'm concentrating on hearing and smelling rather than seeing, or maybe it's just both. Either way, I was noticing things that I never noticed before. **

** When Ash finally finished running around and finished his food, he helped back up while I sat down under a tree and thought about Ash, and I was thinking that maybe since I can't see pokemon, maybe I should try to understand them. Actually, I was quite proud of myself that I wasn't thinking about Ash again. **

**I heard Ash walk over to me and pull me up. "Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded and blushed, desperately hoping he didn't see. Inside though, I was screaming, 'HE'S HOLING MY HAND!' And we were off. **

** Ash guided me a lot, but on an occasion I walked by myself. While I was waling by myself, listening to the beauty of the forest. Ash was walking behind me explaining the beauty of it all. All of a sudden I tripped over a tree root, or, at least I think that's what it was. Well, whatever it was, I tripped over it. I could feel myself falling forward. This was going to hurt, I thought as I braced myself for the oncoming pain, but none came. I felt arms fold around me and pull me up. "You ok?" Ash asked, his arms still around me. I may be blind, but I knew I was blushing like mad, how? My face was so hot it felt like it was going to boil. **

**  I heard Brock laugh at us. Ash gently set me down while I handed him my ever so faithful mallet. I smiled picturing Brock's face change into one of pure horror and terror.**

**"NO! Stay away from me with that thing! GO AWAY! Back! Stay back! NOOO! – OWWWW!"**

**I laughed. Ash came over and picked me up and we continued walking again. Maybe I could get used to this.**

**Ok everybody, anymore ideas? Please? Pretty please?! Review!**

**~Smile Jesus loves you!**


	4. Why is she looking at me weird?

 Hello to all my adoring fans! Why haven't I been on lately you ask? I've been fasting from the Internet for a month. Let me tell you! It was quite painful! But now I'm back! So… here is the next part of Blind love.

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Brock ~ 17

Jessie ~ 24

James ~ 24

Blind Love 

**~ Part 4 'Why's she looking at me weird?' ~**

**(Brock's POV)**

**  Ah!** The wonderful bliss of peaceful silence! I haven't heard a word of argument from them since the 'accident'. I have to tell you, it does the head good! I just wish this peace and quite could last without Misty being blind and Ash worrying himself silly over the poor girl. I'm glad Misty can't see him. She would blush like mad and be so annoyed to be swooned over like that, and Ash would be so jittery not to mention that his face would turn three shades of red. 

  Right now, Misty is sitting there I suppose listening to whatever is going on around her. Ash is beside her staring in his own little world. Since Misty can't watch Togepi nearly as well as she sued to, Pikachu has been a HUGE help. He watches over Togepi like a daddy. It's so cute! Right now, Togepi is running around with Pikachu close at his heels. Sometimes, I think he does it to annoy Pikachu on purpose, but I'm sure he doesn't know any better. Pikachu has just learned to put up with it. What am I doing? I'm making dinner. I just hope Team Rocket doesn't show up anytime soon….

  "Hey guys?" Misty broke the blissful silence. Ash startled at the sudden sound coming from the lately silent mouth, looked at Misty with deep worry in his eyes. "I hear something, sounds like…. Three voices, coming from…" She paused the pointed her fingers towards a bush, "There!" 

  "Hey twerp! How'd you tell it was us? We were more silent then usual!" A red head popped out from behind the bush. Guess who.

  "No fair!" blue-boy jumped from behind the bush to stand beside his partner.

  "Good hearin' doe!" Meowth crawled out.

  "What do you three want?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Maybe it's cause I thought about them. They can just zone in on our thoughts, and when we least want them they come. That's my theory. How else can they find us so easily? Or are we just cursed?

 'We want you to prepare for trouble!" Jessie smiled.

"And you'd better make it double trouble!" James posed beside his best friend.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" –

Ash interrupted with a mock Jessie voice and did a pose. "Jessie!"

I laughed and joined him, pulling out a rose and posed beside him. "James!" I said with a James voice.

Ash jumped. "Team rocket blast off," he yelled out blast off and pointed to the sky to emphasize their daily routine. "At the speed of light.

I laughed, barely finishing the phrase. "Surrender now, or prepare ha, ha, to fight! HA HA HA!"

I could hear Misty's laughter joining in with us, It wasn't the mocking that got me going, it as the looks on Jessie and James face.

"PIKA PIKA! ((That's right!))" Pikachu jumped in front of us just to fall on the ground laughing. Even though Misty couldn't actually see it, I'm sure she could picture it just as well as we could see it.

"Grrrr…." James growled. "That's not funny!"

"You're doing it all wrong anyway!" Jessie had one of those ticked marks on her face.

"STOP IN NOW!" Meowth yelled scratching Ash's face and mine.

I slowly stopped myself to a giggle while Ash did the same sitting up.

"I'm surprised that annoying little twerp didn't join you, you and her make such a good team." Jessie mumbled talking to Ash. 

Ash stopped and blushed, Misty just stared and blushed too. I was desperately hoping they didn't notice her stare, But you know Team Rocket…

"Hey!" James' screechy voice sounded more annoying then ever, "Why's she staring at me?" I glanced t Misty who quickly looked down. Then I saw Ash. His face was getting red. I raised my eyebrow. Go ahead Team Rocket keep it up. Ash is going to kick your butt.

"Hey! Why is she looking at me weird?" Jessie screeched, noticing Misty's unnerving stare. Misty blushed and looked down once more. Where else was there to look?

"She look kinda dazed der." Meowth commented. "Like da lights are on but nobody is home."

I backed away, Not only was Ash ticked, but so was Pikachu.

(Ash's POV)

HOW DARE THEY! Did it ever occur to them that maybe something was wrong?! "You insensitive jerks!" I screamed out. Jessie and James backed up and looked at me startled, I guess they never saw me this mad, actually, I'm kind of surprised myself, but they never were this insensitive! 

I guess they realized something wasn't right and James asked, "Is something wrong with the twerp?"

"yes! She's blind you idiot!" me? Call someone an idiot? That was new. I know everyone else was surprised.

"She's blind because of that stupid Vileplume that gave us the fever before!" Jessie and james' eyes widened. I guess I shouldn't be too mad at them, but I'm too mad to stop now. "And then you two have to come along and be total jerks!"

"We-We didn't know!" Jessie stuttered.

"Yeah, sure, Pikachu?"

"PIKA! ((LET"S DO IT!))"

"Thunder!" 

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!"

"Sorrrryyyyyyy!" Team Rocket made a little ping in the sky.

Brock walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You ok, man?"

"Yeah…" I walked over to Misty and sat down on the log she was sitting on. "Are YOU ok?" 

She just nodded and stared off into space. 

I bit my lip. What else could I do?

Suddenly Brock jumped up and yelled, "YESSS!" he did one of his goofy poses. You know, that man can really scare me sometimes.

"Come on Pikachu!" he motioned for Pikachu to follow him into the woods. 

I stood up. "Hey1 We're you taking my Pikachu?" I called out. 

"Don't worry!" Brock called over his shoulder. "We'll be back!"

What does Brock have in store? You'll just have to review and see!


	5. The 'brilliant' plan

Look! I finally updated something! Sorry, too many to update! Anyway, read on and review!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Brock ~ 17

Jessie ~ 24

James ~ 24

Blind Love 

**~ Part 5; Brock's evil scheme ~**

**  Brock **was running in the woods faster than he had been in a long time grinning to himself and muttering about his 'brilliant' idea. Pikachu was following at his heels wondering what Brock had in mind. "I am a total GENIUS! I have had the most brilliant of all brilliant ideas!" He announced proudly while running. "Pika, Pikachu? ((Really, then what is it?))" 

"You'll see, but first we have to catch up with Team Rocket."

"PIKACHU?! ((TEAM ROCKET?!))" Pikachu skidded to a stop. "Pika CHU pikachu! Pika pikachu?! ((I am NOT going to Team Rocket! Are you nuts?!" 

Brock sighed and stopped, turning to the pokemon. "NO I'm not, your just going to have to trust me on this, okay? I brought along all my pokemon, and I KNOW you can handle them if they try and capture you, so PLEASE trust me." 

Hesitently, Pikachu slowly nodded in agreement, secretly planning to sneak in some shock for Team Rocket, even if they didn't try anything. So off they were, to Team Rocket's landing. 

~

Ash sat on a log with elbows resting on his knees and hands supporting his head. He was wondering what Brock had in the strange head of his. He was actually kind of worried. His thoughts were interrupted by Misty asking, "Where'd Brock and Pikachu go?" 

Ash sighed and answered, "I don't know.  I wish I did. I'm getting kind of worried." 

Misty giggled a bit. "I would probably be too. Especially since he took Pikachu with him."

"Yea…" 

A slilence followed, both thinking about what Brock would do when Ash's thoughts were once again interrupted by Misty, but this time it was Misty screaming. "MMM!" Ash whirled around from  his position on the log and glared at the two figures. "What are you doing with Misty?" He yelled. "Let her go!"

"Hm," One said. 

"Nah, I don't think we want to." The female sneered. They dragged the kicking and screaming Misty away and disappeared as quickly as they came. Ash finally came to his senses and tried to follow them, but they quickly were lost in the woods. Ash collapsed to the ground on his knees after a half and hour of searching and cried out at no one in particular thinking of one person. "Misty…." 

~

"LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Misty screamed, pounding on the wall of the cell where she was. 

"Shut-up!" One of her captors yelled.

"We're being nice now, don't make us put a gag on or something!" Another yelled.

Misty remained quite but sat on the ground cross legged where she thought she heard the voices. 

Two of the captors walked out side for a moment and met the third who was sitting outside. "Remind me again, Jessie, why are we doing this?" James asked, rubbing his temple. 

Jessie sighed and answered. "Because we feel guilty about not knowing she was blind and the tan twerp over there said he'd make us some food. Have you ever tasted his food?"

James shook his head. 

"It is gooooood!" Her mouth started to water at the thought of Brock's cooking. 

"When was you der, Jessie?" Meowth asked. 

"Remember the Ursaring? When I was with the twerps? The twerp may be a twerp, but he's a good cooker! Plus we haven't eaten good food in a while."

"But the red-headed pest is giving me a headache!" James whined. 

"Well the twerp should be find us soon. I just hope the other twerps plan will work."

~

"Alright Pikachu!" Brock and Pikachu were outside with their army outfits on, with Brock instructing. "Operation –K-I-S-S-I-N-G is going as planned! Part one is accomplished! Now all we need is Ash. Are you ready for your part Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu stood at attention and saluted his agreement. 

"Good! Now begin part two!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu scampered off into the woods to do his part. 

Hee hee, short huh? But at least I know what I'm doing more so so I might update this sooner. But I won't if you don't review! SO REVIEW!

P.S. Is anyone good at doing a prophecy? I need help with one of my fics. E-mail me or something if you can please, thanks! ^-^

Smile Jesus loves you!****


	6. Operation KISSING

Helloooo peoples! This shouldn't go on too much longer, be patient with me here. 

Ages ~

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Brock ~ 17

Jessie ~ 24

James ~ 24

Blind Love

~ Part 6; Operation K-I-S-S-I-N-G ~

**  Pikachu ran through the forest as fast as his little legs would carry him. **He hopped over over-grown roots, he dodged trees and he finally came upon a clearing where he found Ash on his knees, pounding at the ground yelling at himself. 

  "Pika-Pi?" Pikachu asked catiously. He slowly crept over to Ash.

"Pikachu?" Ash looked up from his pounding at Pikachu with teary eyes. "They took Misty Pikachu." He whispered, barely audible. 

  Pikachu gasped, faking what he knew. "PIKA?! Pikachu PikachuPi?" ((WHAT?! Who took PikachuPI?))"

  Ash looked back at the ground. "Team Rocket. But why?"

  Pikachu shrugged and waddled over to Ash dejectedly. He placed a paw onto his trainer's leg in an attempt to comfort him. "Pikachu pika. ((We should look for her.))" 

  Ash nodded. "Yea. I'm just scared Pikachu," Pikachu looked up at his trainer in confusion. "I'm scared I'll fail her again, or myself. I promised myself I would protect her, and what did I do? I just let her get kidnapped away by someone! Team rocket no less!" Ash sighed sadly and stood up. "Come on Pikachu." He glared straight ahead imagining Team Rocket. "We'll get her back Pikachu. We'll get her back."

  "PIKA! ((YEAH!))" Pikachu did Ash's pose. Ash smiled down at him, then bent down at his level. "Do you think you can sniff her out 'ol buddy?" Pikachu didn't even answer, he just stuck his tniny nose ot the ground and began to sniff. 

  "We're coming Misty! Just hang on!" 

~

  James and Meowth looked curiously at Misty. She was unusually silent hand hadn't moved an inch. "Do you think the twerp is okay?" James whispered in Meowth's ear.

  "I 'ope so! Da twerp will kill us if she ain't." Meowth answered. 

  James nodded and still continued to stare at Misty. "Maybe we should poke her or something."

  "NO!" Meowth yelled. James looked at Meowth. "Her temper is as bad as Jessie's remember? Let's just leave her for da twerps to deal with." James nodded in agreement and both left the small room to talk with Jessie.

~

  Misty sat in the corner of her cell and didn't buge. She already tried complaining, so maybe the silent treament will work. Make them think she's dead or something. So here she was sistting in the corner of the cell with her legs and arms crossed, leaning back against the wall with eyes closed thinking.    

'_Idiots. I can't believe the sunk this low! So low as to steal me?! Why would they steal me anyway. Hmph. This is way to weird. And the strangest part is that they actually seemed worried about me. Weird huh? I don't know. I'm so confused! Come get me Ash! Ow! Come soon! My legs are getting cramped!' _

~

  James and Meowth were sitting outside the small hut thing when they heard Jessie running up to them. "Hurry up! The twerp is coming! Get the brat ready!"

  James and Meowth jumped up and ran into the hut. "Get up twerpett! Now!" James tried to sound as authoritive as he could, without much success. Misty didn't budge. 

  Jessie smirked. "You're boyfriends coming." Misty's eyes snapped open and she stood up. Quickly James and Meowth put a gag on her, of course, not until after a few black eyes and a bloody nose. Finally James and Meowth backed up dragging a still kicking Misty behind them. 

  "Twerp's food better be worth this." James muttered under his breathe after wiping the blood off his face. 

  ~

  Pikachu burst through the clearing followed quickly by a panting Ash. Ash soon as he saw Team Rocket and Misty in their grasp he felt his blood boil.

  "LET GO OF HER!" 

 Misty's ears perked up at the sound of his voice and she began to make muffling sounds through her gag and struggled with team Rocket.

  "Maybe we don't want to." James sneered. Ash growled and narrowed his eyes. "Pikachu, Thunder." 

  All three member of Team Rocket widend their eyes. "I thought we weren't going to get hurt!" James cried fearfully clinging to Jessie. He and Meowth quickly let go of Misty and all three clung to each other for dear life. 

  Misty felt herself being let go and dropped to the ground. She quickly gropped around trying to find Ash when she felt strong arms wrap around her. "I'm here Misty." Ash whispered in her ear. She immediately calmed down and let Ash lead her over to where Pikachu stood charging up. 

  Team Rocket stood there clinging to each other in fear, no common sense was running trough their brain except '_this is going to hurt!' _Suddenly, Pikachu let it all go. They shut their eyes tight, but no pain came. They slowly pried their eyes open and stared at Pikachu who just shrugged. "Pikachu. ((I missed.))"

  Team Rocket's eyes watered. "WE'RE ALIVE!" Realizing Ash was glaring at them, they took their cue and ran.

~

  "You okay Misty?" Ash studied Misty carefully.

  Misty nodded. "I'm fine. Thank-you so much Ash!"

  Ash smiled and hugged her. "I was so worried about you!"

  "Well I'm fine Ash." Misty hugged him back. 

  Ash took Misty's face in his hands and looked into her distant eyes. "I have to say something important Misty." Misty nodded. "I realized something while youwere gone. I realized how stupid I was to think I had all the time in the world to say this to you, but now I realize I don't, and I want to tell you, I love you Misty! And I will ALWAYS be there for you!"

  Misty's smiled spread larger on her face and she kissed Ash while tears ran down her face. "I love you too." She whispered. Ash kissed her gently on the forhead. 

  Out of no where Misty gasped and blinked really fast. 

  Ash immediately became worried about her and asked, "What's wrong? Misty?"

  Misty looked at Ash and grinned. "ASH!" She jumped on him and squeezed him. 

  Still clueless, Ash just hugged her back. "UH, Are you sure your okay Misty?"

  Misty looked at him in his eyes. Ash lloked at her eyes and saw something. No longer did she have that far off distant look, she had that old spark back that he loved so much. His own eyes widend.

  Misty giggled. "Don't look so surprised."

  Now his mouth gaped. He held up three fingers. 

  "You're holding up three fingers silly!" Ash was so giddy he leaned over and kissed her ingoring the happy cheers of Pikachu. 

  ~

  In the distance Brock smiled and congradulated himself. "Operation K-I-S-S-I-N-G is done and has a happy ending." He grinned and went off to congradulate them both. 

I'm DONE! HA HA HA HA! Er, yeah, I better go before I get in trouble. 

'Night! 


End file.
